Balancing computer security with efficiency and expediency of use is a constant challenge with respect to computing systems today. Traditional interfaces often require a user to navigate through an extensive array of options to execute certain actions, and often subject the user to onerous authentication requirements to utilize the system. Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient way to reduce the amount of input needed from the user to execute certain actions while also providing a seamless, efficient method of authentication.